FAQ
World World Description The World on the Edge of the Inside Out (“Edge”) is an aviator’s dream. Locked in perpetual summer due to its rotational axis, with long days, and dense, cloudy atmosphere, it offers stunning views of canyons, highlands, tropical islands, high mountains, and wide expanses of ocean. It is a world full of resources to be exploited, and dangers to be faced. Scientists have described the two known external sources of light as natural satellites of Edge. The largest and brightest is considered the sun, and appears every morning at 4am, lasting until 10pm. The other satellite, described as cold, and with a faster rotation, provides scant illumination during the night hours. Edge itself has a weak magnetic field, though it is still possible to have magnetic directions. The atmosphere itself is dense, though not particularly thick, and its height is assumed to be 6 to 8 miles. Above 4 miles high, the atmosphere is noticeably colder, with snow and thin clouds of hoarfrost. Due to the relatively high humidity, there is a near constant formation of thick cloud layers. There are two main continents, with islands and seas separating them. The temperate, humid climate allows humanoids to populate large swaths of these lands. On both land-masses, roads link major settlements and capitals. They run through relatively safe areas, and are lit at night by large fires. Before the advent of flight, these roads were used to transport goods and people, now mainly serving as landmarks and guides for the various captains and pilots of the world. Orcs populate the eastern continent, up to the north-eastern mountains, and Humans dominate the west. Leprechauns can be found in small quantities throughout, usually busying themselves with economic affairs, rarely travelling the skies. In the far northeastern mountain ranges, gnomes thrive, but contact with the other races hasn’t yet been established. Goblins are a primitive, secret race, present in every forest, and are known to scavenge dropped or lost cargo. The most dangerous, however, is the dragons, found on every continent, in dense forest, craggy rocks, and mountainside caves, these flame-breathing predators prey upon every other race. What is the "Inside Out"? The Inside Out is a parallel world where demons live. The Inside Out surrounds the world in all four directions and is separated by a border. This border consists of a flat wall - less than an inch thick but several miles high. So far, there has not been built an engine strong enough to allow anyone to see if there is an upper limit to the wall. Nevertheless, there have been cases where humans and orcs managed to find their way to the Inside Out world. Ancient books describe elves on very strange Strekolets, which apparently arrived from the Inside Out world. A lot of technological advances came to the world from the other side of the wall. Some scientists assert that there may be a way to pass through the border and even to destroy it partially or completely. There are two main versions: first says that in the case of destruction of the border, the Inside Out world will absorb this world; second version insists that behind the border other worlds exist, which are similar to this one, or maybe it is even the very same world, but separated for some reason with a wall. There is a rumor that gnomes from the north-eastern mountains came originally from the Inside Out world, and now they may be making a special portal, which will allow them to destroy a part of the border. What should I do? "LuckCatchers" is a free world in which you can choose what your character becomes. You can live the life of a mercenary, or a pirate. You can become a dragon hunter, or focus on trade and production. You can extract and process resources, and trade them with others in order to establish industry. At the same time you can do more than just work with the economy in the form of buying and selling. The transportation of goods is fraught with many dangers like pirates and dragons. Remember, if you get tired of doing anything you can engage in another activity. Your resources and reputation that you earned previously can guide you into different parts of the game. Always remember to consider your options; you may wish to choose the career path that is most interesting to you, not most profitable. What races are there? At this point you can create a character from one of the two races - human or orc. Orcs are experts in extracting raw resources, and humans excel in processing and manufacturing. Buildings and ships made by humans are stronger, while orc buildings are cheaper, and their ships carry more cargo. For a long time the human Empire and the orc Union were involved in a bitter war. About five years ago, they established a fragile truce. However, the official world does not mean the absence of any border clashes, nor friendship between the two former enemies. You may establish a trust relationship with a single person from the other race, but his compatriots will happily shoot at you and rob you! Dragons Dragons - wild creatures, the embodiment of mortal danger. You will certainly meet them when you start to explore the world. If you see a dragon and do not want to fight - keep going in the same direction, and you will leave its' territory, having received maybe only a couple of fire-spitting attacks. If you want to fight - make sure you are pre-stocked with ammunition and get ready to fight with all of the dragons in the vicinity - if you attack one, the others nearby will come to help. Even if you think that you have won and the last dragons are scattered in panic - beware, maybe they just flew away to get more help. But the risk is worth it: hunting dragons will get you a lot of trophies, which are in demand in settlements. Dragon Migration The dragon migration is a regular in-game event, during which countless hordes of dragons migrate throughout the game world. Migration starts at about the 220th day of the year, and lasts a few tens of game days. Before the migration, experienced captains will stockpile ammo in preparation for hunting and the defense of their bases. It should be noted, however, that the migrating dragons do not attack bases or ships unprovoked. If they are not shot at, the migrating swarms will ignore those they would usually be hostile towards. This is the time to improve your reputation in large amounts by killing dragons by the hundreds, and also the time to make yourself rich by grabbing the multitude of parts which will be strewn everywhere. If you do not partake in the hunting yourself, this is also a good time to buy or sell dragon parts and ammunition, as the former is high in supply and the latter high in demand. Player vs. Player Peace in the World on the Edge of the Inside Out is often interrupted. The biggest threat to peace is bloodthirsty pirates. Their home base is on the Isle of Reconciliation. Here they sell their loot, repair and buy their ships, replenish ammo and communicate with each other. Do not be fooled by the name of the island - its inhabitants are hostile and will not tolerate outsiders. The world responds in kind - NPC settlements will not accept pirates, and will shoot them on sight, as well as sending large battalions of strekolets after them. In addition, player settlements are often configured to shoot all pirates on sight. All in all, pirates are unwelcome in the majority of the world, and will only be seen outside of the Isle of Reconciliation when they are planning to raid, pillage, and steal. What strange ships appear in the sky from time to time? Until now, it was not known what the margude ships were doing in our world. They have a large size and a bizarre shape, as well a 250 ton load capacity! Recently, I wandered onto one of these ships, however I did not find anything noteworthy. There were practically no weapons, and the ship itself didn't seem very useful in terms of human or orc usage. My conclusion was that this is either a completely peaceful ship, or the margude use magic in combat. The second is more likely, because the margude ships are constantly circling around dragons, that apparently run. In the hold of the margude ships, there were plenty of magical items, powders and materials for their ships' manufacturing. Among retorts, stills and snake glass tubes, mysterious alchemical laboratory samples were discovered - it is likely that the ship was taking samples of rocks, and its owners were seeking some unknown research. The shelves found in the same library were decorated with hundreds of old volumes, written in a mysterious language which may never be decoded by scientists. Single ships should not approach the margude - who knows what could happen in such a meeting ... Where can you refuel, repair a ship, or trade? Fuel and materials for ships or strekolets can be bought in any settlement with a store - if such supplies are available in that location. You can buy anything, and without being docked, by contacting the Market in flight. The purchased goods will be waiting for you for in the warehouse of the settlement where you bought them, and you would have to fly there to collect them. Mainly human settlements are spread out in the west, in the land rich in iron ore, with the orcs settled in the eastern deserts, teeming with ayma. Reconciliation Island is inhabited by pirates, fences and other crooks with a bad reputation, who are hostile to those from more civilized and peaceful settlements. Outposts on the mainland are linked by roads that are routed through a relatively safe area. What are "The Gates"? Each NPC settlement is established near a Gate, and you can usually see the majestic, ancient arches from inside the town. Gates provide a system of fast travel. In order to take advantage of a Gate, you will need to obtain a Sapphire. All NPC settlements sell Sapphires for gold. These sapphires, upon being used, transport you and the ship you are commanding to the specified town's Gate (the town named on the sapphire). No one knows exactly how the Gates operate. Through experimentation, it was found that sapphires must strike the base of the archways with great force, and the weight of the object being teleported must be quite large. Because of this, only ships can be transported using this method, not strekolets or the "dragon wings" glider. Character What is the game character? Your game character commands ships and can pilot strekolets. Once you sign up and create your character, you can start playing. You can have multiple characters on the same account, but you can only log in to one character at a time. Skills are not shared by characters, and must be relearned on new characters. Livres, items, ships, settlements, and reputation are also not shared between characters. Gold coins (Louis d'Or) are the only thing to be shared by all characters on the same account. However, it is perfectly legal and possible for you to trade money or items between characters in towns. What are skills and why should I learn them? Skills open up a multitude of new possibilities. They provide improvements to industry, combat, cargo hauling, and other miscellaneous things. Skills determine what resources you can gather, what ships and equipment you can manufacture, and the quantity and size of ships and strekolets you can command. Although it is possible to unlock all of them, each skill takes time and money to learn, and learning each and every skill could take months and billions of Livres. For more details on what skills there are and what each one is useful for, visit the Skills page. How do I learn skills? To learn a skill, you must pay a certain sum of Livres and also read the necessary book. As long as you have enough Livres and have read the required book (by using it while docked), simply click on the skill you want to learn. Different skills require varying amounts of Livres and time, which increase with each level in that skill. There is also the option of spending gold to immediately learn a skill in progress; click on the small check mark under the skill icon in order to view this option. However, this option is prohibitively expensive; only use this if you have a lot of gold to burn and want to learn skills very quickly. What is my level, and how do I level up? Your level is a representation of how long you have played the game and what capabilities you have. Levels are gained based on how much time you've spent learning skills. A counter for this can be seen either beside your character portrait at the top left of the screen, or on the bar at the top of the 'Skill Tree' menu. No actions besides learning skills will increase your level; there is no way to gain "experience" by killing dragons, for instance. Levels are - for the most part - cosmetic. The only benefit levels currently provide is an increase in the payment that NPC cargo jobs provide. A level 2 character will make twice as much on completion as a level 1 player, a level 3 character will receive triple the reward, and so on. More benefits to having a higher level may be introduced in the future. What is my reputation? Orc and Human NPCs can treat you differently when you approach their properties. This is reflected in your reputation in each of the races. When you're just starting your career, all races will treat you as neutral - you will have zero reputation for all sides. Destroying player-owned ships, buildings and strekolets will not go unnoticed. However, Self-defense will not lower your reputation. Both races do not approve of destroying property belonging to friendly characters with a high reputation, but they will turn a blind eye if a character has attacked a different race. If you have a very high reputation with a different race, other characters of that race who attack you will receive a reputation penalty with their own race. Your level will also affect the reputation change. For destroying a pirate with a higher level than you - a worthy act - you will gain more reputation than from destroying the weak "unable to stand up for themselves" pirate. Attacking a player who is lower level than you, but who has already earned a high reputation, can severely degrade your relationship with the respective race. How to become a pirate and how to restore reputation? If your reputation in one of the races has become negative, then you will be considered a pirate towards that race only. None of the NPC settlements of that race will let you dock and will try to shoot you on approaching them, as well as send a group of strekolets to intercept you. If you have a poor reputation with every race - congratulations! You are a pirate and an outcast in the full sense of the word. If you're a pirate and you do not have a settlement and your ship is destroyed, you will be sent to the Island of Reconciliation, where you will get a decommissioned ship in one of the pirate colonies. Do not despair, the pirate life is interesting, and the pirate colonies have long lived by their own laws. Reconciliation Island - a place where you can sell loot, refuel, buy ammunition and fly towards adventure again. Remember one thing: you and your pirate settlements are a nice bonus for pirate hunters. Many pirates have remained in oblivion on the Island of Reconciliation, so if you want to stop being a pirate, you will need to regain neutral respect with your race, or both races - slay dragons or, in extreme cases, hunt other races' pirates. Earning the respect of the other race is very difficult. Equipment What is a ship? A ship is a flying machine, which could be equipped with hot-air balloons, propellers, or sails, and which are held buoyant and powered by a demon. Some ships can be equipped with an engine driven by fuel. A ship may have various numbers of weapon ports, a warehouse for cargo, a hangar for strekolets, as well as a strekolet catapult and a strekolet trap required for the take-off and landing respectively. Certain skills will allow you to fly heavier models. What happens if my ship is destroyed? When your ship has 0 hull points left, it will set ablaze, fall to the ground and explode on impact. All goods carried, and all strekolets docked will scatter out onto the ground - and you can then return to the crash site and collect those that have survived, but other players will also be able to pick up the fallen cargo. On the plus side, they will need a "master key" to open your cargo containers. Hurry up, otherwise the containers will be carried off by local creatures and gnomes, and they will vanish forever. After the accident, if you do not own a single ship, the insurance company will give you a starter ship in the nearest village of your race or deliver it to your settlement - unless, of course, you're a pirate. In this case, you will get a basic ship in one of the pirate towns on the Island of Reconciliation. Why wont my ship go higher? The maximum height a ship can fly depends on two things - the ship model and the equipped demon. Weaker demons cannot raise ships high; the further from the ground the more it weakens, and it may weaken so much that it will cease to generate power. Remember: each ship model is designed for a particular ceiling height. When it exceeds this, the ship begins to lose strength: the higher you go the faster the hull degrades, and if the pilot does not go back down to a safe height, it may well completely destroy the ship. When you overload your carrying capacity, the ceiling height of the ship is reduced further as further. If the overload is too much, the ship will start to take damage immediately after leaving the docking port. What are Strekolets? Strekolets are a different type of flying machine, utilizing air lift in lieu of buoyancy. Designed for the destruction of enemies, light cargo transportation and to fly at any altitude, Strekolets are incredibly versatile. When you establish a settlement, you will be able to design your own unique strekolet, with modified flight and other technical parameters. Strekolets are classed based on their amount of wings, which varies from one to five depending on the base model of the strekolet. The crew of a strekolet have their own title, which changes depending on the experience gained from the destruction of enemy strekolets. The higher the rank, the more effective the fighting crew. Strekolets controlled remotely from a ship or settlement have common commands of "attack", "move", "protect", "land", and a few others. What if a strekolet breaks? Strekolet can break for various reasons - a failure in piloting, the inexperienced crew, burned by dragons or shot down by pirates. etc In some strekolet, they may simply run out of fuel - and it will crash. Just remember: if your strekolёt crashed - it means you have lost it forever. At the crash site, you may be able to pick up some of the parts used in creation, or some of the cargo it was carrying. Where do you get strekolets? You can create them in your own settlement, or they can be bought on the market in NPC settlements or in other players settlements. A strekolet is a complex machine; each type has its own unique flight characteristics and even extra guns or additional fuel affect its behavior in the air. So do not rush to buy the cheaper ones, choose a model that is best suited to perform the tasks Where and how can I create strekolet modifications? In the Assembly and Design shop in your own settlement, you can create a unique strekoleta of your own design. In the beginning, you have to choose the base housing: each model has unique flight characteristics, can be equipped with different engine types or different type or number of weapons slots. Upon choosing a body, you can adjust design parameters - the ratio of ordinary boards, coated boards and sheet metal used in the build will affect the strength, weight and capacity of the future strekolet. The area of the wing and the angle of attack will affect the lifting force and also affect the maximum speed. Area of the ailerons and changes to the elevator controls can be set. The greater the elevator control area, the more maneuverable will be the strekolet, but the more it will lose speed when maneuvering. Fuel tank capacity determines the maximum flight range, and the size of the cargo compartment the amount of goods carried. Also you can install on strekolet different types of engines and a variety of weapons - from light to heavy machine guns,missiles, rockets or bombs. Remember that a change in the structure of each element affects the flight qualities of your strekolet. When finished with a drawing, you can save it, and at any time from then on use it to make your own strekolet. You can also buy drawings from other players and sell them your own. Settlements and resources Why do I need a village? Settlement - this is your home and your strength. By constructing warehouses and hangars you can store huge reserves of resources, and hold a large retinue of strekolet. Protect your settlements with flak towers and you can easily go on long trips without worrying about the safety of your property. The settlement will allow you to gather resources and produce items from the materials - weapons, ammunition, unique strekolet, ships etc - and, of course, you can sell it all in your own trading shop. How do you establish a village? You can set up their own village, by buying a land license in any of the existing settlements. When you buy a license, you get a container with everything needed for the initial construction and a few bonnus resources. As soon as you place the container in a suitable position, the main buildings of a new settlement will be automatically placed - the Flight Center - which is a dock for ships, and the runway - the landind strip for strekolet. You can buy as many licenses as you wish, and can palce many settlements anywhere in the world for different purposes - commercial area near the capitals, a gas stations on long-haul routes, secluded protected warehouse away from prying eyes etc. But remember: you can not be present in all of them at the same time, and the world is so big, that the flight from one of your settlement to another can take quite a long time. Land Licenses are insured if your base is destroyed - you will be paid an insurance fee, which depends on the type of license: Maximum - 110 gold louis; Average - 85 gold louis; Minimum - 55 gold louis. How to choose a place to settle? The choice of location for a settlement should be approached carefully. Exploring territory will let you know it is rich in resources, but these occur unevenly. For example, food may be best on the banks of rivers and lakes, and sulpurit is mined, usually near rocky formations. Determine which be produced, or that the resource will help, by using the skill Exploration which is installed in each vehicle. If you want to establish a settlement now, and you do not have any Exploration skill - try to talk with other players, maybe they will tell you what and how rich certain areas are. You should also be be aware in advance as to what you intend to do in each specific settlement, then its function is useful to both you and other players. Choose a place that you wish to build a settlement, and circle around the neighborhood to make sure you are not near a dragon spawn or nest, and only after that start to build. If you are an experienced hunter, you can, at your own risk, try to settle down closer to the fire-breathing monsters, - make sure you have sufficient material and resources for the construction of anti-aircraft towers, and ammunition to supply them with, to shoot down those winged predators. What are the resources? Resources are all extracted from the environment. The efficiency of the extraction of resources depends on the area where the village is built. Aima, iron ore, stone and carbon sulpurit are all mineral resources best collected near rocks or rocky outcroppings. Food and wood resource production efficiency depends on soil fertility and the density of the surrounding forests. What are materials and what are they for? From resources are created the materials necessary for the production of more complex products - such as engines, strekolet, arms and ammunition and also the materials required for the construction of buildings. Some materials are reworked to increase the quality of the material itself. For example, boards from wood and iron from iron ore. Iron itself used in the manufacture of iron sheets. For aymonita resource, the source is Lyme, and for aymonola you need Aimone. Gunpowder is made from a sulpurita mixture of nitrium and carbon. Nitrium can be obtained from rotting food. Some materials can be obtained quickly or they may be qualitative - especially if their production is then used to create special or rare items. What are rare items? These are objects that can be placed in a special slots in a ship, strekolet or building. They can speed up production, produce improved engines and machine guns, get the best out of fuel, and open up additional opportunities for ships, buildings and strekolet. What is an engine? While scientists and demonology are struggling with the demon in the usual placement strekolete, the engine is a device for it, which burns mineral fuels - from Ayma to aymonola ether. The motor rotates the wheel of a small aircraft nose strekoleta. Today, there are four generations of engines: M-1, M-2, M-3 and M-4, working on a different type of mineral fuels. Older engines M-1 works on net Aime, newer models use the high-tech and more efficient fuel: Aimone, aymonol and modern - aymonola ether. Remember that the use of more fuel efficient engines in the old type of leads to its increased wear. Nor should use a simple type of fuel in modern engines. Every engine model can be modified by purchasing a turbine in the settlement. Trade and Cargo Can I trade? It so happens that trade can be one of the main industries catcher luck. For this very need to be Leprechaun. Since minerals and other resources in the world are located unevenly in some parts of the world different products are abundant and relatively cheap, and others - in short supply and at a higher price. This can make good money. Open the trading terminal in the center of any flight and you will be presented with the goods in a radius of 30 miles (communication range). You can buy any product immediately, but to sell a product, you need to come with him in the village where he wants to buy. You can buy products when you fly the ship. Go to the ship's trade terminal, select the desired bid and click "buy". Your account will be charged the amount requested by the seller, and the purchased goods will be waiting for a while you stock settlement Flight Center, where you bought it. After landing there, you can pick up your goods. In the cities, the goods are stored forever, so good luck to fishers is no need to carry all purchased with you, but on the bases of the players bought from you after some time can throw over a wall settlements to make way. There he also will lie down for several days, then it is likely someone will carry off. By building in a settlement of a trade shop, you will be able to exhibit their proposals for the sale and purchase. Proposals are formed on the bidding system of sales and purchases. In each item indicates the natural number of certain goods of the same type and price for whole lot. The proposals being made to the trading terminal are stored in it as long as the item is not paid off the purchase / sale or it will not delete the owner. You can trade not only goods, but also money. Yes, leprechauns will laugh, but the skillful speculators from the world of humans or orcs get a good profit on the difference in rates of the gold louis to the silver livery. Or a course for pickling copper livery. Or sell louis just outside the huge amount of salt. The difference courses form the players themselves (retail shops in the settlements). The course can be found in the same trade shop (the trading terminal), it can be done within radio range (30 miles). The money put up as a commodity, lot kind of "buy 200 copper salts for 1 livre". What money there is in the world? There are three types of coins: copper salt, a silver and a gold louis d'or livre. Gold louis - rare and expensive coin is common to all the characters created by you. The copper salt is usually used for trade in resources and cheaper materials, and for the silver livre sell complex or rare device, strekolety and weapons. But nothing prevents you to specify the price in the coin in which you see fit to appoint her. Coins course is not fixed and can be installed in a shopping store each settlement. How do I get hold of the money? World on the border of the seamy side constantly paid work is available for conveying mail between major cities. Besides, you can earn money by completing tasks players to deliver goods. Any settlement of the captains have to offer to others to deliver the goods from one place to another for a fee. Often, before the start of the job you will be required to make a security deposit - an amount that will be charged if the goods you will be lost or not delivered on time (within a few days of real). In this case, you will own it, but do not get experience and money, and your reputation will decrease. How to get a job? From the settlement, click Flight Center, and then - click "Run" button. You will see a list of all jobs available to you. In the description given the distance that you need to transfer cargo; the departure point and destination as well as a reward for the successful implementation. I took up the execution of works on delivery. Where is my shipment? Your cargo is in Flight Center. To move the cargo in your airship, do the following: Select Flight Center and open the Warehouse; Select Docking port, hangar, and then - your blimp, by clicking on its icon (in this case it hangs over the port); Flight Center, select and drag the mouse to your cargo airship hanging in the air; confirm the movement of cargo from the Centre in the airship by clicking "OK"; by docking port, click "fly on the airship from the settlement"; take off and take course towards the goal. Where do I need to fly? Click the "Job History" in the upper-right of the screen - there you will see a list of works taken by you. Select one of the tasks undertaken mouse click - on the minimap arrow appears, indicating the direction in which you need to follow to deliver the goods. When you charge at their destination at a fairly close distance - the port of arrival on the minimap will be marked gray circle. Give command the airship to land in the port - and the task will be completed automatically. You'll learn about it on the screen appears in the center of the window, in which you will be informed about the successful completion of tasks and rewards for its implementation. Where are my money? Your money is stored in a general bank in the world and can not be selected or stolen by other players. Leprechauns very jealously guarded bank secrecy. I found the container, what is it? Usually the property transported or stored in shipping containers. With the collapse of the ship, or the destruction of buildings strekolёta containers to subjects who were in them, fly around the neighborhood. You can pick up containers that have survived the fall. If your container, the contents will move directly into the hold of your ship as you always have the key to your container type. To open a foreign container required passkey. In catchers luck inappropriate to ask how you got into the hold of someone else's container. You found it. Just found, and no one was hurt in this case. Racing Strekolets In a world on the wrong side border regularly held in-Event "Six O'Clock race" (in fact, the race lasts 20 minutes or longer). Members are at the time of the route between the cities, flying through the control point (checkpoint), which serve as the Gates. The rules of the race: Awarded to pilots who showed the best results. The number of recipients of pilots depends on the race, but can not be less than three; The race is considered valid if crossed the finish line at least 3 players; To participate in the race you need to pay an entrance fee; In the race registered avatar. Prior to racing avatar can remove himself from participation in races (fee while back). Register and withdraw from the race can be in any city in the world. Avatar can make any number of attempts to pass the route to any of their strekoletov; Strekolet in passing starting gate begins to race; With the passage of strekoletom finishing gate is fixed result of an attempt in the general standings. Locked always the best result for the avatar; If strekolet crashed or has been moved to the ship through the gates - a strekolet removed from current attempts; To refuel, you can sit only in the cities of the Union or of the Empire if strekolet sit in a different place - it will be removed from the race; During the race is not forbidden to shoot down opponents strekolety or intended for refueling airships, agrit them dragons and pirates; The prize money is paid immediately after the scoring race days, and an additional prize is located in this city. "The race is on Stronvalda prize" (test race, no longer appears in the tournament) Route: Stronvald - Elmina - Stronvald Prizes: 1st place: 50 + 15 tons of gold ether aymonola 2nd place: 25 + 10 tons of gold ether aymonola 3rd place: 10 + 5 tons of gold aymonola ether Port of prizes: Stronvald Chief " The race at the Citadel prize" Itinerary: Citadel - Pacific - Dry Creek - Citadel Prizes: 1st place: 100 gold + 15 tonnes aymonola ether 2nd place: 50 Gold + 10 tonnes ether aymonola 3rd place: 25 Gold + 5 tons ether aymonola Port issuance prize: Citadel Port "Western route" Route: The Citadel - Pacific - Edge - West frontier - Elmina - Stronvald Prizes: 1st place: 160 gold 2nd place: 80 Gold 3 location: 40 gold 4th place: 20 gold 5 location: 10 gold 6th place: 5 gold Category:Guide